Diggory's Delusion
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: Diggory had to give Potter credit for the Power he had using every curse and hex he knew to protect Hermione that Diggory thought was too late as she should been his first priority. The Aurors captured and arrested the remaining Death Eaters; he had waited patiently for this moment to united with his girlfriend and soon to be his wife as she had promised and he could wait a little.


_**Diggory's Delusion**_

**A sequel to Diggory's Obession, again I know that Cedric Diggory is a kind generous person and wouldn't hurt anyone and not how JK Rowling wanted one of her character's portrayed. However somone close to me said that the greatest monsters is not in books or movies, but living and breathing in the Human Soul that leaks to the surface of the few. Again I write for entertainment, but I warn people to always trust your gut and don't be polite when it comes to your life it should be me and myself and if someone calls you a bitch in the end, at least you are alive.**

.

It was the night of Graduation and everyone was celebrating the death of Voldemort and a few of his loyal Deatheaters, there was not many of the Slytherins that followed their parent's path and Deatheater mark after the tragic death of Cassius Warrington. If the Dark Lord could let a Pureblood die and his parents were members of the Dark Lord, if he could turn on loyal member then what would stop him from turning on them. The Slytherins didn't join the Order, but fought side by side with everyone in the Hogwarts grounds.

Father and son, mother and daughter either fought each other or fought side by side as their loyalty was more to their family than a murdering liar that would kill their own for power and not for the protection of their world.

There was many injuries and a few deaths that day including the death of Percy Weasley who took the blunt of the Killing Curse to protect his little twin brothers and died with the wall falling on him. George and Fred frantically pulled at stones to get to their brother, but it was too late and Percy Ignatius Weasley never got to tell his father he was sorry and was wrong about the Ministry and the return of Voldemort.

There was many casualties and while the Wizarding world were celebrating, Healers were doing their jobs healing wizards and witches from curses, spells and broken bones. Harry Potter was holding his girlfriend's hand, Harry regretted what he said to Hermione in anger and could be last words he said to her. After Harry killed Lord Voldemort, Augustus Rookwood knew he was going to get the kiss and wasn't going to die before destroying one of the Golden Trio. Raising his wand shouted a spell, before Harry could see what was happening Hermione pushed him away and took the blunt of the spell.

It felt like his whole world had falling apart, Harry wouldn't leave Hermione even though he was in danger, he killed Rookwood and used every curse and hex he could think of to the girl he loved. Everyone was celebrating as the Weasleys grieved the death of their brother and son, Remus Lupin sighed with relief to see his wife was stabilised holding Tonks close both happy that they survived repeating over and over they loved each other.

During the early hours Molly Weasley went looking for Harry and found him sitting by Hermione's bedside not wanting to leave her; it took a long time to convince Potter to get some rest and that Fred and George would stand guard over her. With a promise of George Harry agreed and followed Molly out to one of the rooms where Ron was sleeping, as soon as his head touched the pillow Harry soon fell asleep.

.

Harry woke up startled when heard Mrs Weasley scream, jumping out of bed Harry and Ron ran down to the Hospital Wing to see Fred and George unconscious and there was no trace of Hermione.

The Order were looking everywhere for Hermione Granger, they even questioned Death Eaters who were waiting for trial. They never got much information as they were keeping their mouths shut, thinking that one of their fellow Death Eaters had taken Potter's precious Mudblood. Even with veritaserum at its strongest dose none of them knew who had Granger and didn't really care.

Potter was getting frantic; none of the Death Eaters knew where Hermione was and the Order didn't know where to start looking. It was Luna Lovegood who had the answer as she asked if anyone had talked to the Diggorys as the Wrackspurts whispered in her ear to check their home.

.

Amos Diggory didn't want the disgrace of having a member of his family in a mental ward, he had taken Cedric out after nearly two years and been keeping an eye on his only son ever since with the help of his wife. With Death Eaters attacking Hogwarts and Amos was needed in the front line as Mrs Diggory never took her eyes of her son, Cedric had been waiting for Hermione so they could run away together. found nothing with Cedric's mind or type of Potion or charm upon him, he knew his parents thought he was insane but they couldn't be more wrong.

Cedric and his witch shared a strong unbreakable bond and were in love with each other, the problem was that Potter was keeping them apart and thought Hermione Granger was kept away from him and their love.

When Cedric Diggory heard about the Wizarding War and knew he had to be out there to protect his witch; he seen how magnificent Hermione was as she fought along side Potter and the Order looking more beautiful than ever. Spotting a discarded wand, he picked it up and staying out of sight killing any Death Eaters that was near her; His anger burned through him when he saw Alecto and her brother Amycus Carrow were about to kill Hermione from Behind. Cedric grinned watching the Carrows deaths by his hand as Hermione moved on through the Battlefield not knowing she almost died.

Amyrus looked his sister's blank stare not believing she was dead, Cedric stepped out the shadows and before Carrow could use his wand Cedric used the Avada Kedavra killing Amyrus for daring to hurt Granger. Both brother and sister held each other in death and with disgust Cedric set their bodies on fire just to make sure they were truly dead before continuing.

After Voldemort died when the last Horcrux was destroyed by Neville Longbottom who decapitated Nagini with sword of Godric Gryffindor, it was finally over and Death Eaters were being sent to Azkaban. Cedric was going to use the chaos to take Hermione away from anymore danger so she could be safe and sound by his side; that wasn't going to happen when Augustus Rookwood raised his wand and was about to kill Harry Potter doing something his Master couldn't, but that didn't happen as Hermione noticed the danger her bo... her friend and pushed him away taking the blunt of curse.

.

Cedric was wearing a long black cloak so not to be seen pacing in the shadows of the ruins that Hogwarts stood, he wanted to torture and kill Potter showly for letting Hermione get hurt. Diggory had to give Potter credit for the Power he had using every curse and hex he knew to protect Hermione that Diggory thought was too late as she should been his first priority. The Aurors captured and arrested the remaining Death Eaters; he had waited patiently for this moment to united with his girlfriend and soon to be his wife as she had promised and he could wait a little longer.

It was close to 3am when Mrs. Weasley collected Harry as he hadn't moved from his spot, Harry wouldn't leave and it took a ten minutes before Harry relented and followed the Weasley Matriarch to one of the rooms while Fred and George kept watch, that was when Cedric Diggory struck as he used a stun spell making them fly five yards and collided into the wall sending them unconscious. Cedric couldn't believe that he was finally in the presence of his witch after so long running his fingers through her hair and caressing her lips dreaming of kissing them once again. Wrapping the blankets to keep Hermione warm as he diappeared from ruined castle not far from the Portkey that was ready for them.

.

The House Elves had the Villa cleaned from top to bottom and not a trace of dust could be found, the Villa was located on a small Island Elba, Italy on top of the mountains for seclusion. There was a strong Fidelius Charm surrounding the Mansion like Estate that was been in the family going from father to son, it was used as a Honeymoon Home and what better place to be with his witch.

Cedric headed to the Master Bedroom and stripped Hermione of her dirty clothes that the House Elves took away as he carried his Fiancee into the bathroom to wash away the dirt and grime before drying and putting Granger into bed. Once she was comfortable and tucked in, Cedric stripped himself to his boxers and laid down beside her pulling her close sighing happily before falling asleep.

For the first time for so long Cedric Diggory had slept soundly, waking he smiled down at his Fiancee sighing contentedly running his fingers through Hermione's curls marvelling how silky soft it was. Not able to resist Diggory leaned down and slanted his lips onto hers stealing the kiss that he wanted for nearly five years now.

It wasn't enough for the young man as he deepened the kiss as his hands wandered over her naked body; needing to be to Hermione Cedric groaned out as he laid on top of the little witch in utter awe that her body was meant for him as they fitted each other like a glove.

Diggory thought that he would be happy just to be near Granger, but after so long of being without her she was like a drug that he couldn't do without. Cedric was cursing himself as he tried to leave, but a big part of him wanted to stay in Hermione's arms. He wanted to do the honorable thing and walk away to wait till after the wedding, but growled at the thought of Hermione giving her love to someone else who was not worthy of her; he could vision of his girl giving her virginity and body to Harry Potter or worse Ron Weasley.

There was no chance he was going to let Potter or the Weasel get their grimy paws on Hermione, slowly moving down the blankets to see the scar that blemished her arm with the word 'Mudblood' that looked raw. He kissed the pain away whispering promises against her smooth skin that he would look after her from now on and no one would hurt her ever again. Diggory had never seen anything more perfect than Granger laying there like a sleeping angel as he started using his hands and tongue to taste the sweetness of her skin, Cedric nibbling at her collarbone; so into exploring the girl's body as he sucked on her breasts marvelling at the slight gasp from Hermione's unconscious body.

Kissing his way down Hermione' body Cedric's fingers traced the contours of the little witch's soft prubic caramel hairs till he found Hermione's clit and started to gently rub, he spread her legs further apart to see the intimate moment that they would soon be joined as one. Needing to taste her sweet nectar from between her thighs placing Granger's legs over his shoulders plunging his tongue inside rubbing himself against the mattress to repress his urge till he gave his Fiancee pleasure before himself.

Cedric wanted more, he wanted to feel the tightness and the heat of Hermione's sex and Cedric was hard his boxers damp with precome. Not wanting to wait any longer, pulling his boxers off Cedric pressed himself closer and kissed hermione so she could taste herself on his lips, slowly he slid himself inside praying that he didn't come there and then. Pushing deeply inside till he hit a barrier from girl to woman Cedric Diggory was in two worlds to pull out and walk away from Hermione and go to Harry or Ron, but the idea of Granger giving her heart, body and soul to either one of those boys sickened him with the thought of her giving her virginity to someone else who wouldn't love the witch as much as he did.

Diggory wasn't going to let this happen, Hermione Granger belonged to him. Pulling out slightly Cedric plunged deep into Granger's virgin body taken her gasps of pain into his lungs; kissing away the tears as she whimpered in her comatosed sleep Cedric Diggory waited a moment keeping still basking in the tightness and heat not wanting to come right there inside her before starting a slow rhythm.

Cedric Diggory wanted to feel all of Granger as he grabbed her thighs and widened her legs angling her hips to get better access almost howling in pleasure; his rhythm went frantic as he thrusted deeper inside Hermione biting her collarbone telling her over and over he loved her. Diggory couldn't hold out much longer as he violently thrusted one last time and spurted his hot seed deep inside her womb; shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm Cedric reluctant pulled out of his little witch happily sated.

Cedric looked at the beauty under him knowing now she was his; he took her body and her love and now wanted her soul, Diggory could see Hermione in his mind sharing his name and mother of his children. He smiled blissfully with the thought a perfect little girl with her mother's curls and dark eyes, or a little boy with his mother's beautiful smile that him fall in love with her.

Diggory was grinning with the thought of the conception of his child, tilting up his Bride to be's hips upwards with a pillow under her bottom so his sperm would head towards her uterus and fertilize one of her eggs. "Grow baby, grow for your daddy." Pressing a loving kiss to Hermione's lips smiling with adoration and tenderness rubbing upwards to her stomach, after a few precious moments by Hermione's side Cedric put up wards as it needed the consumation of the relationship to restrengthen them that not even the most powerful of wizards or witches could break the charm; the only one that could break the spell was a member of the Diggory family and no Diggory betrayed another as his father had drilled in his head since the day he was born.

.

Harry Potter was pacing in McGonagall's Office waiting or any news from the Aurors and even Professor Snape had used his resources to find Miss Granger, Harry wanted to be out there looking for his fiancee. While looking for the remaining Horcruxes Potter had asked Hermione to marry him and he was extremely happy when his best friend and love of his life agreed to be his wife, they finally promised that after arguing that when the war was over they would go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to achieve his mother's ring. Harry knew when he saw his mother's engagement ring he knew it would be perfect for Hermione; it was simple, but elegant. The gold band was made with Goblin gold that would never taint or use its shine welded delicately with lily flowers with calla lily design to hold a Princess cut diamond with a small ruby on each side of the diamond.

The ring was simple in design delicate, but strong and simply beautiful just like the witch who was going to wear it. Harry couldn't take anymore of waiting and needed to take action, Amos Diggory was the only who knew where Cedric was and each time the elder wizard wouldn't say a word. That was until Cecilia Diggory intervened, telling her husband that their son had gone too far and they needed to help before it got any worse. Cecilia began to cry, it had been too much for her and Amos was more concerned about how something would look for the family name and not of them and how it was effecting her and their only son.

Amos never liked to see Cecilia cry and as much as they loved their son unconditionally, they could not go on like this. "I'm sorry Amos, I feel like I'm failing our son. But this Granger girl does not deserve this, please love. Cedric will listen to you. I can't..." Cecilia then sobbed and Amos held his wife holding back his own tears to be strong for her, taking a deep breath Amos Diggory took Harry and the Aurors to Elba, Italy.

.

Cedric could feel the wards were being desolved and the only people who could do this was a member of his family, how could his father do this to him. He knew how much he loved Hermione and no he was trying to take her away from him. quickly pulling some pants on and ready to pick up Hermione when the blast open and standing there was Harry-Wife-Stealing-Potter, standing behind him was Aurors and his own father Amos helping them. "You cannot have my wife, our marriage is consumated and it can't be broken."

Upon hearing this Harry Potter lost his temper and jumped the wizard beating Cedric to a bloody pulp, screaming out "Bloody Rapist Bastard, I fucking kill you." Harry leaped at the wizard breaking Cedric's nose and fracturing his left cheekbone , but this wasn't enough for Harry. Diggory had been harrassing and stalking Hermione for years and practically no one did anything to stop Diggory. If the Aurors did nothing and neither will Amo Diggory then he will, Harry grabbed his wand and pressed it against Diggory's throat. Before Harry could hex Cedric, Amos Diggory shouted pushing Harry off his only child. "No, that's my son. Please, I beg you spare Cedric. He just needs help and I can get him the help he needs, just don't hurt my son."

Harry glared at Amos Diggory with contempt as his fists clenched in rage, "mercy for your son. Your son stuns two of my friends who were watching over her, if that's not bad enough he kidnaps my Fiancee and rapes her while she has no consent or the control to stop him and you want me to show him mercy."

The Aurors took Cedric away after stunning him as the wizard was about to attack Harry Potter who went to pick up Hermione to take her to St. Mungos for treatment ignoring Cedric promises that he will kill him for taking his rightful wife and destroying their happiness. Amos Diggory had no choice as he wasn't listening to reason, his son ranted that his own father was letting Potter take his wife who was carrying his baby. Using his wand Amos whispered a sleeping spell and Cedric quickly succumbed and was soon asleep, Amos was rapidly wiping his tears apologising over and over to his son asking for forgiveness. Mr. Diggory followed the Aurors carrying Cedric who were taking him back to St. Mungos to the Department on the fourth floor to the Janus Thickey Ward.

.

Cedric was placed in a Hospital cell with strong unbreakable wards getting the treatment he needed, On the other side of the fourth floor Harry was waiting outside with the Weasleys and surprisingly Draco Malfoy.

For some reason while he was in hiding the Slytherin Prince at Grimmauld Place began arguing with Hermione who gave it back, one minute they were shouting insults and the next they began laughing and from that moment on they reluctantly became somewhat friends. When Harry and Hermione had a heated arguement with the frustration of Voldemort and his loyal followers, Ron was angry himself and Hermione was trying to keep moral up and be the voice of reason and she needed someone to talk to. She could talk to Ginny but the redhead was a bit cold with her as Miss Weasley had always thought that she and Harry would be together and resented Hermione from taking her boyfriend to be.

Draco would never admit for his reputation alone, but Hermione's friendship was one of his greatest treasures and it hurt him to see the fear in her eyes and the paranoia Hermione had in fourth year. It was nearly a year before she could relax as she helped and cheered Potter through the Tri-Wizard Tournament till the third and final task that ended in tragedy with the death of Cassius Warrington. That was wake up call for him and the students of Slytherin House, if their Dark Lord could kill one of their own what's to say he wouldn't do the same to them just to make himself more powerful.

.

For the next few weeks Aurors took turns guarding Hermione's ward as Healers came in and out trying different methods to awaken Miss Granger from the mysterious spell, through the whole time Harry never left his Fiancee's side. They couldn't find the cure to bring Hermione back to the living;- the Healers checked for a pregnancy test that thankfully came back negative. Harry's world was falling apart and the Healers said there was nothing else they could do for Miss Granger but to keep her comfortable, the Nurses were upset to see the hero of the wizarding world on his knees in grief sobbing that it wasn't fair and pleading with Hermione to wake up.

Harry couldn't let Hermione go and it wasn't helping that Ginny kept saying that Hermione would want him to move on, not even Ron could make him as angry as she did that day. "My Mia is not dead and stop treating her like she is, you think I haven't noticed the cold shoulder you gave my Fiancee or snide comments when you think no one is listening. I care for you Gin, but I love Hermione."

Ginny Weasley had always had that dream she was going to marry The-Boy-Who-Lived and when Harry Potter became friends with her big brother she thought that it would help to get them together, what she didn't expect was Hermione Jean Granger. When Cedric Diggory showed an interest to Hermione, Ginny thought that if Hermione was with Cedric then she could comfort Harry and they would become a couple. The redhaired witch didn't expect or ever thought would happen did happen as Cedric was ready to rape Hermione, Granger had eventually been raped and she didn't have a chance to fight back and Ginny felt guilty but she can't change how she felt towards Harry.

No matter what Ginny did or said Harry had already chosen and it wasn't her, she wanted to scream that Harry was supposed to love her and not Hermione. No matter what she did it wouldn't make a difference, sighing sadly she apologised before leaving the room and closed the door silently behind her.

Potter never acknowledged Ginny leaving as he lifted Hermione's left hand sadly smiling, "I know you wanted to us to shop for a new wedding ring. I would agree with you as a fresh start between us, but I remembered something that Dumbledore said and I thought it had something to do with finding the Horocruxes, but it wasn't really about that as we were going to find them sooner or later with the help of you. 'Where your treasure is there will your heart be also', you Hermione are my treasure and with you, you have my heart. That is why I wanted to give you my mother's ring," Harry placed the engagement ring on Hermione's finger and a tingle like being hit with static shock went through him to her.

"There is only one thing to ask, Hermione Jean Granger will you be my wife?"

There was a pause and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when Hermione groggily said one word that made Harry the happiest man alive, "yes."

Harry had tears flowing down his face as he pulled Hermione into his arms and pressing sweet kisses on her face. "Merlin, how I missed you baby." Said Harry peppering his wife's sweet face with kisses before they slanted their lips together for a passionate kiss.

.

Two years had past and Harry and Hermione became husband and wife, another year later Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with almost black curls and her father's emerald green eyes. What was a surprise was a handsome baby boy who was a carbon copy of his father with bright dark eyes of his mother. By looking at the boy they knew and called James Sirius after the two important men in Harry's life, when it came to their daughter they decided on Lily Remigia after Remus and Harry's mother. several years later Harry and Hermione had another child and named Luna Rose.

_**At Janus Thickey Ward, St. Mungos**_

Cedric Diggory had found out by a discarded Daily Prophet that Harry Potter had married Hermione Granger, in her comatosed sleep Potter made sure he got rid of the Diggory baby and planted his own seed inside the witch that was supposed to be his.

Cedric's heart broke with the news and as much as he hated her, he couldn't stop loving her and if he couldn't have Hermione Potter nee Granger then no one could as he plotted his revenge.

The End.


End file.
